Green Lantern Corps (film)
Green Lantern Corps is a planned reboot of the title character in early stages of development and the eleventh film in the DC Extended Universe. Plot Former test pilot Hal Jordan, now a veteran of the intergalactic group of protectors of peace and justice known as the Green Lantern Corps, mentors young recruit John Stewart. Cast *To-be-confirmed actor as Hal Jordan/Green LanternWB SHOWS OFF GREEN LANTERN CORPS CONCEPT ART AGAIN FEATURING HAL JORDAN & JOHN STEWARTGreen Lantern Corps Concept Art Showed Hal Jordan & John Stewart *To-be-confirmed actor as John Stewart/Green LanternWB SHOWS OFF GREEN LANTERN CORPS CONCEPT ART AGAIN FEATURING HAL JORDAN & JOHN STEWARTGreen Lantern Corps Concept Art Showed Hal Jordan & John Stewart Production History On January 12, 2017, Deadline reports that David Goyer and Justin Rhodes will be writing the film's script & Geoff Johns and Jon Berg will be producing as well.Warner Bros Sets David Goyer, Justin Rhodes For ‘Green Lantern Corps’ On June 11, 2018 it was announced that Geoff Johns will pen the screenplay for Green Lantern Corps and act as a producer on the film.Geoff Johns Exits DC Entertainment for Writing and Producing Deal (Exclusive) Trivia *This movie was announced on October 15, 2014, along with 9 others. *Reboot of Green Lantern (2011). *The filmmakers cite the sci-fi films Men in Black, Star Trek and Guardians of the Galaxy as an influence on the film. *This is the first live-action appearance of John Stewart, Guy Gardner, Jade Scott and Kyle Rayner. *Jensen Ackles has been linked to the possible lead roles of Guy Gardner and Hal Jordan in this film. He is also linked to potentially playing the second reincarnation of Robin/Red Hood, aka Jason Todd, in another movie that shares the same universe as Green Lantern Corps. Having a contract with WB through Supernatural, Ackles is within the realm of possibility to playing Green Lanterns Jordan or Gardner. *Mark Strong expressed interest in reprising his role as Sinestro from Green Lantern. *David Ramsey who played John Diggle on the hit TV series Arrow (2012) was rumored for the role as the Green Lantern. *Chris Pine was the front-runner for the role of Hal Jordan, but he chose the role of Steve Trevor in Wonder Woman. Pine later stated that he was never offered the role of Jordan. *Lance Gross is rumored for the role of John Stewart/Green Lantern. *Idris Elba was rumored for the role of John Stewart/Green Lantern, but his contract with Marvel will make him unlikely to land one of the lead roles. *Tyrese Gibson rumored for the role of John Stewart/Green Lantern. *Tom Cruise, Jake Gyllenhaal, Armie Hammer, Bradley Cooper and Joel McHale are on the shortlist for Hal Jordan. Although Ryan Reynolds was too rumored to reprise his character, Reynolds denied it saying that the only one superhero he will play in movies is Deadpool. *Tyrese Gibson made many Instagram posts of fan art for the purpose of prompting himself as the next Green Lantern/John Stewart. *It was rumored Alan Tudyk was in the running for Guy Gardner but has since expressed interest in the Booster Gold and Blue Beatle film with Nathan Fillion also rumored to play a Green Lantern. *Dan Amboyer has been rumored to being cast as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern in this film, despite being cast as "Drone Pilot" in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. *DeMark Thompson is hardly campaigning for the role of John Stewart/Green Lantern. *Ricky Whittle has been interesting in portraying either Green Lantern Corp members John Stewart or Simon Baz. *Luke Evans is rumored to play Sinestro. *Although nothing is confirmed, it is rumored that this reboot will feature Hal Jordan, John Stewart, and Guy Gardner in the lead roles. *Will feature more than one earth-bound Green Lantern. *It's rumored that the film will focus on the Green Lantern Corps and it's human members. *It is rumored that this film will focus more on the Green Lantern Corp as a whole rather than one individual Green Lantern *The film is the reboot of Green Lantern. *The filmmakers cite the sci-fi films Men in Black, Star Trek and Guardians of the Galaxy as an influence on the film. *It's rumored that the film will focus on the Green Lantern Corps and it's human members. *Due to the long-term debate as to which Green Lantern should be cast in future movies, including this solo film, fans of both John Stewart and Hal Jordan are compromising that Hal Jordan be cast as Green Lantern in the Justice League Parts 1 and 2 to properly introduce the character, while Hal Jordan takes on the mentor role and passes the power ring on to backup John Stewart for this film, possibly as an origin story to introduce Stewart. However, it is currently unknown how Warner bros. and DC plan to use Hal Jordan and/or John Stewart for upcoming DCCU films involving the Green Lantern. *Rupert Wyatt, David S. Goyer, and Christopher McQuarrie have all been rumored to direct. *Green Lantern Corps' concept was designed by Gil Kane and John Broome in the remake of the character as Hal Jordan in 1959, after the first Alan Scott in 1940. Corps is an intergalactic organization that patrols along all DC universe, dividing it on 3600 sectors at the rate of one Green Lantern by each sector (extended to two in late comic reboots), being controlled by the Guardians of the Universe, a race of blue-skin small humanoids, considered the most ancient, powerful and long-lived beings on the universe. Each Green Lantern is granted to have a Power Ring, considered the most powerful of the universe, who selects new members by not having fear (re-imaginated in late reboot comics as the ability to overcome great fears). Gallery To be added Videos To be added References External links *Green Lantern Corps IMDB Category:Development Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Green Lantern Films Category:Green Lantern Corps (film) Category:Upcoming Films